


Prove It

by sparkly_butthole



Series: The Future Is Ours [8]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Dom/sub, M/M, Mass Effect 3, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sheploo - Freeform, Smutty, Spanking, Teasing, will add tags as needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkly_butthole/pseuds/sparkly_butthole
Summary: The stubble on my cheek grazes his own as I lean in to whisper. “You’ve got something to prove to me tonight, Major Alenko. Up for it?”A small whimper escapes him. It’s so unbelievably hot that I can force that noise out of him so easily, in a public (well okay, semi-public) setting no less.“Thought so.” I press a kiss to his temple, ruffling up his hair affectionately, and pull back.Yep, it’s gonna be a fun night.This is the filthiest thing I have ever written in my life.





	1. Shepard

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'ed, so all mistakes are mine or for aesthetic purposes. This is an extremely filthy work of fanfiction, so proceed at your own risk. Will post warnings per chapter.

I’m sitting behind storage crates, bereft of thermal clips and hitting the medigel hardcore. I’ve had to run through an electrical storm that nearly fried me and my team- including my goddamn partner- fight two heavies and a horde of Cerberus grunts, and so far I’ve run into three (!) engineers with turrets that are somehow hiding from my bio sensors.

Commander John Shepard is officially  _ sick of this shit. _

Let’s take a breather for a sec here, Shepard. Can’t just eezo blast everything in existence, as satisfying as that would be. If I’m being honest with myself, or anybody else for that matter, I would biotic my way through a battlefield if that was possible. Screw the guns. And yes, biotic is now a verb. Add it to the dictionary,  _ boys _ . 

Unfortunately these things have a cooldown, and I need my shotgun. And said shotgun is currently out of clips, and why the hell in a fucking Cerberus facility are there so few thermal clips?

Liara’s tossing singularities left and right, beautiful and deadly like that ridiculous electric storm just an hour ago. (An hour of fighting off these goons in this godforsaken place, is that it? Feels like it’s been days.)

And I’m starving, just to add insult to injury. Probably overdid the biotics this trip.

Across from me and behind a stack of his own crates sits Kaidan, calm as a sphinx and just as sexy, carefully counting his own thermal clips and doing Kaidan-math in his head to time his own attacks. I know what he’s going to say later. ‘If you weren’t so damn impatient you’d have paced yourself and not gotten into that position in the first place.’ Followed by a pause  _ just _ long enough to be considered insubordinate, and then ‘Commander.’ I can hear his raspy voice in my head, saying that exact thing, dripping with whiskey and a touch of the hazelnut that always shines through his eyes. I think that hazelnut might actually run in his blood, and inexplicably the urge to taste it comes to me. 

I must’ve been staring, as I often do, because he’s looking over to me with a tolerantly exasperated expression, telling me in not so many words that this isn’t the time or place for those thoughts, and yes of course he knows me well enough to know the direction those thoughts were headed. I grin at him in return. 

The blood’s up, and I’m hard in my undersuit and N7 armor. It’d be painful if not for the fact that I’d gotten the armor modified shortly after discovering the... side effect of vanguard-style biotics. That side effect has only gotten worse since Kaidan joined the team. 

Sure, it isn’t every fight, but the tough ones? Charging, pounding novas, blasting heads off with my beautiful Piranha. And then stabbing the rest in the stomach with my omni-blade before flying across the room again… like a high-powered rocket with a bad case of ADHD… yeah, there’s no vanguard in the universe that can keep themselves down after that.

There’s a lull in the fighting, and I’ve got the feeling that Cerberus is almost out of goons to throw at us, but god _ dammit _ what am I going to do without some thermal clips? Can’t run into the fight like I normally do. I’ve got one left for the pistol but do I really want to run into a hot zone with nothing but a pistol? I do not.

If Cortez could get through this electrical storm we could just rendezvous at the LZ. It should be over by now, but I’ve gotten nothing from him over the comm. So looks like we’re stuck here.

“Commander.” Kaidan scoots over to my side of the room, watching carefully for more enemies. Liara’s cover is a few meters behind us and she’s on alert. He and I can strike up a conversation while she watches our six. Maybe plan a date for later.

It’s obvious what that conversation will be about. At least to anybody who has eyes.

“Kaidan,” I purr. He shivers.

“Shepard.” Shakes his head and rolls his eyes. “You need some calories. And why are you so impatient? You wouldn’t be out of thermal clips if you’d just spare two seconds to think ahead for once.”

I snicker as I take the offered protein bar. Isn’t that exactly what I thought he’d say?

Jeez, K. I hope I’m not as predictable as you are. 

Maybe this is why he thinks he’s boring. Predictable isn’t boring though, is it? Not in my book. He’s my anchor when I’m out floating in space. My one constant in this crazy universe.

Goodness knows, I need an anchor. As reckless as I once was, prior to the whole phoenix rising bullshit I pulled, now I’m a flat out madman. They don’t think I know it, but I do. Jump into one fire and get caught alight before I fly to the next. Not even bothering to put them out, just making them burn the right way, efficiently, like the military machines they need to be. 

I’m not scared of the flames anymore. I can’t afford to be, anyway. We’re fighting extinction, after all. And maybe it’s not healthy, but dying once has a way of changing you. I’m not invincible, but you can’t tell that to my heart.

In other words: why am I like this? Because _ fuck it _ , that’s why.

Kaidan, god bless the man, isn’t afraid either. He’s along for the ride, to shelter me when I’m burning too bright and too fast for my own good.

Fucking  _ shit _ , I love him so much.

And you’d think this whole line of thought that runs through my head in five seconds would calm me the fuck down, wouldn’t you? It’s quiet, no more gun shots; hell, we might’ve actually gotten rid of the last of them. But the blood is still up. 

Sometimes it goes like that.

Protein bar is gone now and I’m looking at him. Into him, really, those deep pools of swirling brown, multiple subtle shades shining in the light. I want him. Not just in the way a man wants his lover.

I want to lay claim to him, mark him as my own. He says he’s my good soldier. On the battlefield there’s no doubt about that. I’ve just spent the last hour watching him fight, and there aren’t many out there that could challenge him and have a chance of winning. 

No. I’m talking about a completely different kind of battle. Or dance, or whatever other people call it. Never understood that analogy, but to each his own.

He’s my good soldier elsewhere, too, but still. I want to make him prove it to me. Because it’s hot. Because I can.

There’s a devious little seed growing in the center of my mind, asking me to water it so I can see what it looks like fully matured. That seed has some potential. I’m curious.

“Kaidan,” I purr again, and  _ oh _ , the word itself  _ drips _ sex.

“Shepard, you do realize we’re in hostile territory, don’t you? Can’t you be professional for a little bit longer?”

I don’t dignify that with an answer. I kiss him, instead. 

His head is pushed back against the crate behind him, and he takes in a startled breath as I straddle his lap. My mouth is slanted on his and my tongue licks its way into him. It meets no resistance. It never does.

The taste of Kaidan is like an ocean breeze, salty and sweet and  _ wet _ , so very wet, I want to just drown in it, pull him down so we can drown together. He’s moaning against my mouth while his own warm tongue meets mine, tasting me too. But his mouth is so hot and welcoming, unlike mine. I’m all hard angles and rough notes, like an earthy wine. He’s far more refined, each part of the attack and tongue and finish in perfect balance. So I force him back, fighting for purchase and winning. It’s a game with a predetermined outcome that we both love to play. 

My hand has reached out to grab his hair- when did I even do that?- and I slide my palm along the scalp, gently moving down to his neck where his implant rests. He tenses, covered in goosebumps.

“Shh,” I whisper against his lips. “Just let me.”

God, his face when I force his head back with my hands in his hair. I move my lips down his jaw, nipping as I go, further to his neck, behind his ear, licking and breathing into the shell of it, grabbing the lobe with my teeth and pulling. Perhaps a little too hard, because he bucks his hips up towards me a little bit and makes a strangled noise.

I huff a laugh and let go, but he rests his head against my shoulder. It’s a different kind of adrenaline rush, with a smooth but steep comedown. I’m here to watch over him when it happens.

My body knows no such thing, though. That seed is growing fast, and I want him now, right here. 

Another Cerberus wave is coming, boots pounding down the far hall, and I sigh as we both sit up to, hopefully, finish this. I’ve got better things to do. 

Smirking, my partner tosses me a thermal clip, just the kind I need, and I glare at him half-heartedly. Of course he was saving one for me, the smartass. He just wanted an excuse to come over and tease me, didn’t he. Yeesh, I’m a bad influence, teaching him how to manipulate people, and for once it’s completely unintentional. Or manipulate me, I should say. But maybe he always knew how to do it and held himself back with that… integrity of his. That self-control. 

Now he’s comfortable enough with me to challenge it some. It’s little things like this that show me just how much he trusts me. It makes my heart ache.

Shots ring out as Liara pops up from cover. A glance back shows she’s amused by our display, used to it as she is. It’s like we don’t even care that we’ve had dozens of men thrown at our feet throughout this facility; we’d rather act like sitcom stars than soldiers. Used to death and perhaps too cynical by now. We are a strange bunch of people.

Alright, it’s time to fly. Sooner the better.

I focus on a trooper whose shields are most of the way down, and prepare to launch across the room, reveling in the adrenaline rush, when suddenly he’s tossed into the air, making him an unavailable target.

It’s Kaidan, I know it. He’s messing with me. I glance over to confirm it, and yep, he even waited for me to look before casually knocking the guy out of the air with his pistol. The soldier falls to the ground on top of two dead comrades and I glare at Kaidan. He doesn’t return the gesture, but I can see that stupid little smirk on his face. 

_ Oooooookay _ , Kaidan Alenko. Take my kills from me and I’m just going to have to funnel this pent-up energy elsewhere.

I’m half convinced he’s asking for it. More than half, in fact.

Another shot rings out, and a bullet grazes the crate near the top of my head. Whoops, guess I rose out of cover a little too far. Gettin’ a little too excitable over here. He’s gonna yell at me later, but right now I couldn’t give a rat’s ass .

What time is it, again? _ Time to fly _ , that’s what I said.

Three more drop, Liara and Kaidan comboing biotics and pistols, and there’s two left. They’re mine, dammit. 

Before my teammates know what’s going on, I’m across the room, fist in the ground, yelling and cursing as I take two men in the prime of life to death in the space of a few breaths. 

When it’s clear they’re done moving for good, I let out a cry that must sound like one of those old Tarzan vids, loud and full of testosterone and just as cheesy. It feels damn good. I was made for this, even brought back from the  _ dead _ for this, and I do my job.

There’s static in the suddenly silent room, the radio, and Cortez’ voice comes in clear as day over my omni-tool. “Five minutes out, commander. Sorry for the delay. Hell of a storm out there.”

“Copy that, Cortez. Meet you at the LZ.”

The other two are well trained soldiers, so they follow me silently like the deadly shadows they are. We don’t run into any more enemies. Figures they’re all dead now that we have a ride out.

In the shuttle, Kaidan avoids my eyes. His blood’s down. Mine sure as hell ain’t. 

I crowd him against one wall, the inch or two I have on him making me feel larger than life as I look down. I lift his chin and he meets my gaze, briefly, face turning red before he tears his eyes away. It’s amusing. He may as well have thrown himself at my feet and begged for this not ten minutes past, but he’s shy and nervous now.

I don’t need to give him any hints about what’s coming, but of course I can’t help it. I never can.

The stubble on my cheek grazes his own as I lean in to whisper. “You’ve got something to prove to me tonight, Major Alenko. Up for it?”

A small whimper escapes him. It’s so unbelievably hot that I can force that noise out of him so easily, in a public (well okay, semi-public) setting no less. 

“Thought so.” I press a kiss to his temple, ruffling up his hair affectionately, and pull back. 

Yep, it’s gonna be a fun night.


	2. Kaidan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little spicy in the captain's cabin.

Everybody on the ship knows what’s up. Shepard’s eyes are bright, pupils fat, lips full and face flushed, and more importantly his hand on my back is distinctly possessive, subtle as it might be. I figure I should be embarrassed by everyone’s reaction, or, rather, lack thereof, but I can’t be bothered anymore. Much like him. Much like them.

I don’t know what John has done to me over the last month or so but gone is that inexperienced guy who nervously asked his CO on a date like it was his first homecoming dance. There’s no doubt that Shepard was always like this in his private moments, following or fighting urges that pulsed through him the way they now pulse through me, although I tend to think he wasn’t always this downright hopeless about it. But I’ve become devious- and comfortable with that- in a frighteningly short period of time. 

Like today, pushing his buttons. During a firefight. It was easy, too, felt as natural as anything else that passes between us. I may as well have gotten down on my knees and begged for… punishment? Reward? That line is so blurred it may as well not exist any longer.

So I ignore Liara’s smirk, Vega’s blush and Steve’s knowing look while we kit down; the only thing in existence right now is Shepard, this man who drives me crazy in so many ways I can’t even count them.

“You’re in for a treat, Kaidan,” he says to me, voice low and careful so as not to carry in the shuttle bay, even though everyone is studiously avoiding anything close to involvement in our little tryst anyway. 

My typical nervous behavior is probably what the psychology professor from my early military days might call “misattribution of arousal,” though I see no difference. That feeling, the one I’m more than used to on the battlefield, is now associated with Shepard making love to me. It gives me that extra push when we’re fighting together, and makes us even more in tune with each other.

The provocation of anxiety, or some approximation thereof? Sure, in a military crew that makes sense. But adding sexual tension to that sense of restlessness? Usually that serves as a team breaker, not the other way around. There are reasons for fraternization regs, after all. It’s an odd thing to bring people closer. Yet here we are.

I sigh and close my eyes as the elevator door hisses shut in front of us. 

Instead of getting the treatment I expect, namely Shepard’s paws all over me while I’m pushed against the wall, he simply reaches out and caresses my arm. I glance at him and he’s looking back, not with his usual smirk but more with a small and only slightly mischievous smile. I can see all his love for me reflected there and that as much as anything else has me fully aroused. Again.

The silence is killing me. I’m sure that was the point.

Continuing with this strange and enticing theme, he grabs me by the hand and leads me into the cabin, so I’m following a step behind him, until we’re at the couch, just sitting next to each other and smiling at each other like we’re the only people in the world and the Reapers don’t exist. 

Finally I can’t help it, opening my mouth so I can get some idea what’s going on but he leans in to silence me with a kiss. It’s a lot like our first, somewhat tentative but filled with promise as our tongues lick and caress each other. He lets me push for once, giving me the opportunity to taste him deeply. He tastes like he smells, like mint. Like home. That taste is a gift and a promise all at once.

Our tongues twirl in a whirlwind of desire. He bites my lip playfully as he draws back, and we lean our foreheads together to catch our breath before diving back in.

The fire’s still there in Shepard’s eyes but it’s less  _ burn down the neighborhood _ and more  _ smoldering embers not so patiently awaiting more oxygen _ now, and I know he’s got plans behind those impossible eyes but I haven’t the faintest clue what.

At his unspoken gesture, I stand in front of him, placing my hands on my head, and await orders. He moves to the bedside table but I don’t turn to look, instead closing my eyes and shivering in anticipation **.**

Anticipation can be a funny thing. Usually it’s the ramp up to some apex, but sometimes it’s an end in itself. I’m not one hundred percent sure which is the case tonight, but I suspect the latter. Shepard’s not fooling me here. He’s got something devious planned, and he intends to make me wait for it.

Otherwise I’d be whited out with pleasure already.

The plain black leather collar Shepard brings back makes me shudder. I stretch my neck as he locks it in place, and our eyes meet. Even that is enough to force a whimper out of me. His eyes widen and I notice his hands are shaking when he touches my arms in that same soft manner he did on the elevator, and my god he looks so damn vulnerable right now. Why is he holding himself back?

What occurs to me in this moment is that all possessions have some control over their collectors. The kind of prize a person desperately wants to keep is worth being fought for and worth treasuring… and worth surrendering to, as well. 

It’s odd to think of myself as a possession because it’s a lot more complicated (and a lot less dehumanizing) than that, but it plays a part here. We’re possessive of each other, both of us, just in different ways.

He doesn’t think I’ll break or break down or leave if he jumps into whatever it is he’s planning; he wants to take this moment slow so I know I’m treasured. I appreciate that, not for myself but for what it means to both of us.

“What’s up, John?” I inquire softly as he sets about undressing me, my palms on my skull except when he pulls the shirt off. His movements are loving and sweet, almost reverent.

There’s a certain vulnerability in being naked while another is fully clothed, particularly when that other is your best friend and partner, but it’s in the best way. It’s a little like being born, life and breath and the promise of laughter. And even though it could all end any moment, even though you’re so damn vulnerable it’s terrifying, you also feel so fresh and new. It’s heady. You appreciate all of it with a heightened awareness of its richness.

Shepard takes a long, lingering, soulful glance at the hardness that stands full and proud against my belly before he breathes his answer against my lips. 

“I want you to know how much I admire you, Kaidan.” He licks his lips and I can feel it against my own. “I want you to know how much I love you. Because I’m not going to be nice to you tonight.”

Oh. 

I can’t meet his eyes even as he pulls back to see my reaction. He lets me get away with it. For now.

“Sure seems like you’re being pretty nice, Shepard,” and it’s all I can do to make it loud enough for him to hear.

Then that throaty laugh that I love, that I’m pretty sure no one else ever gets to hear. No one else  _ better _ hear it… and what was I just thinking about possessiveness?

“We’re just getting started, K.”

It’s quiet for a bit as he watches me, two sets of hands shaking now. I briefly worry about his blood sugar but dismiss the idea; we ate not long ago while I was being a little shit and that’s a stupid thing to worry over in the middle of sex. John knows his limits and I won’t question them. Except I do, because my damn mind won’t just shut the fuck up.

_ Some things never change, do they, Alenko? _

No, other Alenko, they do not.

Shepard can tell I’m over thinking. He somehow always can, so he steps in and kisses me again, roughly this time. That’s part of what he is for me, the only person in the universe that can shut my mind off and help me find that simple peace that otherwise exists only on the battlefield.  

And I figure finding peace on the battlefield is one of the unhealthiest things a person can do, so I carry an immense amount of gratitude that John let me into this world.

I can taste the hunger on him, can smell it as it comes off his skin in waves, blown by an ocean wind that is picking up speed in his internal storm. 

He leads me back to the couch and then I’m pushed down with my front against his thighs, and this is a classic position that can only mean one thing. Shepard is actually going to spank me.

I giggle as that thought occurs to me, and instead of waking the beast like I expect, he giggles in response. 

This is a different Shepard today.

I’m embarrassingly aroused by the thought of being spanked and I squirm against his thighs, but he pushes my hips down so I can’t move. 

“No humping my leg, Kaidan. Are you some kind of animal?”

_ Yes. _

“No, sir.”

“Good.” Without warning he hits my left cheek, and I’m thankful that John realizes how strong and solid he is now that he is a quarter cybernetic because it’s done with such un-John-like caution. My skin sings with the sting anyway, and I make a noise that is somewhere between a sigh and surprised grunt. 

After a moment, he continues with the other cheek, then drags his nails across the sensitive flesh. There’s a sense of utter euphoria in my gut. My back arches against him and my ass pushes up a little, silently begging for more. I’m such a slut for everything he gives me and I love it.

Shepard rubs my back with his calloused hands, smooth and rough all at once and suddenly I want more, need him to spank me. A barely-there chuckle tells me I’m right where he wants me, that the contrast is the point, that it’s supposed to push me toward an unfamiliar edge. 

After a few moments that drag on forever, with my ass obscenely in the air, I start moving against his lap, needing  _ some _ thing before I go crazy here. 

He slaps me again, much harder this time, and I cry out in the language of pain/pleasure. That hand rests on my ass as the other curls into my hair.

“No. Humping.” That’s the voice of The Commander, my favorite voice on the Citadel.

I’m whimpering now. The lightning in his veins is catching in mine. How he can be so very still when I’m already on the verge of losing control, I will never understand. But there’s no fighting the storm that is John Shepard.

“Then spank me. Please?”

Without warning, I’m flipped downwards, thighs spread and pulled against his hips as I find the ground inches from my face. Now  _ this, _ this is new and almost unbearably exciting. My cock is so hard it hurts, and it’s rubbing up against the couch a little, and I want to grind against it oh so bad but I have a feeling he’s not going to let me do that.

My whole body is flushed with excitement and the humiliation of being so exposed; in our short time together, I don’t think he’s seen me quite like this, so wide open and vulnerable. Nobody has ever seen me like this, in fact, and _ fuck  _ if that isn’t the hottest thing I’ve ever thought in my life.

With a warning growl, his hand gets to work. The spanking is alternated between cheeks, but never in the same rhythm, keeping me guessing about what’s coming and where it’ll land. The smacks at the bottom of my glutes, near the tops of my thighs, are the ones that make me shout in that special tongue I’m still learning. 

He picks up the pace and pushes the intensity up a notch and  _ holy shit _ is that really me making those noises? They’re sobs of bliss, raspy and full of a need for  _ more more more, _ and indeed that’s what the raspy voice is saying, that voice that must be my own. Shepard’s above me and I can even hear him whispering.

“Yeah, Kaidan,” he breathes, over and over again like a mantra. 

By the time he stops my ass feels raw, but of course the man takes care of his crew. He strokes the hot skin, soothing it while I come down from the high. Shortly after, I’m pulled up into his lap. I receive tender kisses and nibbles along my jaw as a reward, though admittedly the act in itself was enough of one. He wants to avoid sub drop, though, so I let him pamper me. I can’t help but turn towards his lips to capture them with my own, tonguing his plump ones slow and easy.

“Wow,” I murmur against him. 

That low chuckle again. “I’m still just getting started, K.”

“Well don’t let me stop you then.”

“Oh, Kaidan. I’ve corrupted you so much.” He shakes his head in mock disappointment. I kiss him again.

“Take me to bed, Commander.”

“Ask nicely.”

“Take me to bed… please, sir?” I love-hate the way my voice gets so desperate and pathetic when I say that.

“Aye aye, Major.”

He lifts me up and carries me to the bed, and when my legs wrap around his middle I can feel him pressing sharp and hot against me. 


	3. Shepard

Kaidan’s a big boy, in more ways than one, but I’m half machine now so carrying his bulk to the bed is no problem. I think it excites him that there’s someone who can toss him around like this. Were I a bottom, I’d probably feel the same. Not that I’m particularly heavy these days. Even with the muscle, the cybernetics lighten me up so I’m free to fly. Cerberus really thought of everything.

I set him down gently. It’s amusing to see him so confused about my demeanor. Kaidan is not just a big boy, he’s a smart one, and he’s noticed the shaking.

I hope he knows how much of a gentleman I’m being. Of course it’s because he doesn’t know what’s in store yet, but still. I’m holding back carefully, and I’ve had to work a lot less for a medal so I deserve some credit here, right? 

If you need proof of that, just fucking  _ look _ at him. 

He’s lying on the bed, me stretched on top of him and framing his body with my own. Not that he wants to escape, but a guy can never be too careful. Not when he’s got this in his bed and in his heart.

These kisses, they always start out gentle, don’t they? But his lips and tongue are magic, and he smells like sweat and  _ man _ and _ fuck  _ I want to bend him over and rail him despite my devilish little plan because he’s so  _ intoxicating _ . I’m an addict, absolutely wrapped around this man’s finger.

Not to mention that a few minutes ago I had the best seat in the galaxy. I swallow at the memory of his balls jostling as I slapped him, of his perfect little round hole that makes my mouth water. 

Even this damn custom under armour is too restricting now. I’m half tempted to go take a shower and start over.

Me, start over? No way. Besides that, I have plans.

There’s a difference between control and patience. I have all of the former and approximately none of the latter.

I force myself to take it easy, nibbling on his lip instead of biting it, just grazing my teeth over his neck instead of sinking them in. 

There are other ways a man can lose himself. The sensuality of this moment carries its own intoxicating quality, which I, for once, allow myself to feel.

“You sure are being gentle tonight.”

Oh, so he  _ does _ know I’m a gentleman. 

I beam at him. 

Then he starts arching up into me to get some friction, and I remember exactly what I’m doing here.

I grin and pull back. “Spread your legs and keep your hands at your sides.”

His loving and trusting smile makes my heart ache, and I resolve even more to make sure he enjoys this night as much as I do.

Well, in a fashion.

I sit back between his legs, admiring his body, then lean in to nip at his neck and jaw again. My hand follows my mouth, sliding down to his collar and tightening around his neck just a tad, reminding him of my control in a maybe-not-so-subtle way.

His shoulders are next. I suck on his skin over where the collarbone disappears into the meat underneath, celebrating quietly in the reaction I get from him. Leaning over him like this makes it difficult to avoid his obviously straining erection, and he arches up again in search of friction, but I manage to touch and taste the salt and dirt of his skin without letting him have any.

“Shep… please…”

Oh, Kaidan. You’re not even going to be able to talk by the time I’m done with you.

I just ignore his pleas, moving to his nipples and suckling each of them, fingers continuously rubbing the opposite one, squeezing gently in counterpoint with my teeth. I’m tempted to pull one into my mouth and shake my head like a dog with a chew toy, but I manage to hold back and keep it light. 

“Fuck… John.”

Hold up here, K. 

“Is that what you’re supposed to be calling me, Kaidan?” I might be less rough than normal, but you are still wearing my collar.

“No. No, sir…” he whimpers. 

What an absolutely heavenly sound.

“Good.” I lean back up to whisper. “Just lie back and relax. Let go for awhile.”

His eyes close but not before I see them roll back. But the gasping breath is still there, and I can practically feel the heat from his hard dick between us. Perfect.

Continuing the exploration, I bring my mouth down to his chiseled stomach, enjoying the tightening of his muscles underneath the skin. He’s a little ticklish but that’s not the path I’m taking, so I don’t push it too hard and tongue his belly button instead. It’s salty with sweat from the fight. My hands linger on his hips, thumbing a slow circle at the hollow in that spot- right there- and yes, he arches off the bed and moans in a voice so deep and dry it fries my circuits for a moment. 

Using a lot of self-control, I avoid pulling my own cock out to stroke it, because then this would be over too quickly and I want to savor it but  _ fuck _ , that noise woke the beast in me and I growl without realizing I’ve done it.

His breath quickens with anticipation and I let escape a moan in return.

Pull back, man, get a grip.

Once I’ve got control of myself, I move farther south. I taste the skin over his pelvis, his groin, nosing my way through the wiry curls at the base of his cock but avoiding the prize entirely. 

Kaidan starts thrusting into the air again and it’s time to hold him down. Unlike him I don’t have enough precision with my biotics to put him in stasis, so it’s hands and orders. Hopefully that’s enough.

“Hey,” I murmur. He stops panting and flailing so I know he’s listening. “I need you to stay still. Can you do that for me, hmm?” 

He  _ sobs _ , like not one of those half-sobs you make when you’re horny as fuck, but actually  _ sobs, _ holy fucking shit, and looks down to me, meeting my blue eyes with his blown amber. “Is that what you want?” he pants.

“Yes, Kaidan.”

There’s that sob again, a keening both like and unlike a song of grief, and it’s so heady combined with the scent of arousal and battle that rises from his skin I have to grit my teeth. 

“Then yes,” he whispers. I can barely hear it.

“Yes.”

“Yes. Sir.” 

I watch as he closes his eyes again, watch as his Adam’s apple bobs with that swallow of anticipation. It’s fucking amazing just watching him. I’m a dirty pervert and I’d be the first to admit it but I never thought I was a voyeur. 

Kaidan says I’ve changed him and opened his eyes in a lot of ways. I don’t think he realizes he’s done the same to me.

My hands move down to his thighs, gently spreading them and caressing the insides, carefully moving inwards until they meet the skin of his groin. I keep the thumbs going in circles, massaging him but not relaxing him if his tense muscles are any indication. 

Much as I’d like to taste that hot flesh inches from my face, I remind myself again what I’m doing here. And there are other things a man can taste, anyway. 

Okay, but maybe just a drop first.

I run my tongue over the very tip and moan at the mix of bitter and salt in my mouth but it’s drowned out by Kaidan’s yelp. Luckily I thought ahead and jump out of the way before his hips buck up, so he isn’t in any danger of stealing more pleasure than he deserves.

_ Deserves. _

That’s so  _ fucking _ hot. 

I stretch out again and kiss him, allowing him a taste. How nice of me. 

“Turn over, hands and knees,” I murmur against his lips.

Kaidan complies without complaint, but he’s shaking now too, and I know his erection and probably his testicles are getting painful. 

Poor baby. He has a little ways to go yet.

I rest on my own knees behind him, preparing myself for the best moment of all. I wanted a taste of this the instant I saw him three years ago, and moreso now that I’ve gotten a good look at it .

My tongue tickles the base of his spine, moving down slowly as I finger the dimples of his back. He’s so tense I think he might shatter when it dips lower into the cleft of his ass.

“Relax, baby,” I soothe.

“John, what are you doing?”

“Shh, Kaidan, just relax.”

“John you can’t... I'm not... I haven't ... Oh  _ god _ spirits _ fuck _ .. washed today, I've been... we just…” then the pleasure is too overwhelming and all other objections are drowned out in a sea of whimpers as my tongue finally hits its mark.

I’m in heaven. He tastes like something so inexplicably _ Kaidan  _ and there is nothing, no part of Kaidan Alenko I don’t love above and beyond everything else in existence. I ever so lightly circle his entrance with my tongue, teasing him, and despite himself he’s moaning and it’s fucking  _ loud. _ For once I wish we bunked in the crew quarters or even in the S.O. because for everyone on the ship to hear this, to hear that I can do this to my quiet, unassuming Major would be un-fucking-believably hot. 

Not like it isn’t anyway.

“J… John… I’m filthy…” and there go those sobs again. It’s my mission now to pull those out of him every time we fuck from here out.

I chuckle against his sensitive flesh, and even I think it sounds evil. “You certainly are, Kaidan.” 

When my tongue finally pushes into him he loses it, crying out wordlessly in the cabin, hands fisting in the sheets. He desperately needs me to touch him. He’d go off like a rocket if I handled his cock or his prostate right now. 

I see his deliberations in the movement of his hands when I pull back for breath. Then he comes to the wrong decision.

Tsk tsk, Major.

“Major Alenko.”

He freezes. Sobs again.

“Please, John… pl… e…”

“Still using words? Mm. Let’s keep going, shall we? You’re not desperate enough.”

_ Fuck _ , the noises he makes- yeah, there’s no way I can keep it bottled up anymore. I reach into my trousers and pull out my own hard length, careful not to overdo it as I continue eating him out.

After a few minutes I have to stop both activities, despite the fact I’d like them to go on for hours, because it’s too much for both of us. 

I grab the lube in a blur and start preparing him, but it’s careful. My fingers enter him just past the first knuckle to avoid accidentally hitting his prostate. Kaidan’s body undulates underneath me, hips swinging of their own accord in utter desperation, and now he can’t even speak. It’s all nonsense. 

I’m mean, so I laugh and feed him a third finger.

“Sh… Sh….” Not even a whole syllable of my name makes it out of his mouth.

“Hmm? What’s that, Kaidan?” I snicker.

“I… unghhhh…. I….”

Yeah, it’s time.

I lube up my the head of my cock, then lean in to nibble at his ear. He arches back against me.

“Do you trust me, Kaidan?’ My voice turns serious. It’s a serious question.

“Yes, John. Yes, sir.” The words are a whisper but they’re there, his desire to assure me overriding the software errors I’ve so gleefully been uploading into his system.

“Mmm. Who do you belong to?”

“You, sir.” A whisper. A prayer.

“So you’re mine?”

A stutter of hot breath. Then his voice, the whisper of silk on dry skin. Whiskey and honey. My favorite sound. “Yes, sir.” 

My favorite words.

“You’re going to prove it to me now. Do you think you can do that, soldier?” I move back to kiss his shoulder.

All I receive in response is a long keening sound full of need. 

I chuckle against him. “So yes, then?”

He can’t talk again, can he. I don’t think he can, so I let him get away with a nod.

“All you have to do is stay still. You can do that, right?”

He takes a deep breath underneath me before he loses himself entirely. Nods shakily.

Did I mention he was perfect? 


	4. Kaidan

Fire. What a cliche, right? But it’s a cliche for a reason.

I swear it’s fire in my belly, flowing down through my veins and nerves into my pelvis, setting the bones aflame as it spreads, down farther into my dick, my balls. It’s at the base of my spine and all the way up, into my brain, causing a haze to drift across my eyes. I can’t see. Can’t think. Can’t do anything but  _ feel _ .

And what I feel is desperation. 

Fire isn’t one of those things that goes easy. It’s not a giver. It obliterates everything in its path .

But there’s an intimacy in it, and that’s what I cling to. Over the pain of the burning is the knowledge, comfortable and secure in the depths of my mind, that Shepard knows where and how to send it and when to put it out when the time comes. The purpose is connection. Feeling everything, every single cell that he can touch. He’s showing me both his power over me as well as my power over him. 

It isn’t like fire stays in one place, after all. 

Something deep in my gut tells me that he’s not going to put this one out tonight. He’s going to let it smoulder. It’s up to me to decide if I can handle that. 

Physically, it’s a battle. The cells are burning and it ain’t pretty. I’m sore, in my gut and in my groin. The blood rushes hot over inflamed tissue that aches for release. The muscles deep in my pelvis clench. It’s not quite painful, but it’s desperate as hell in a way I’ve never felt before.

That’s part of what Shepard’s getting at, though. I, myself, am more than my own mind. And our connection is deeper than anything physical.

It’s another trust exercise. That simple.

Now if only I could explain that to my balls…

Shepard enters me with the head of his cock. Not a single centimeter more. It’s just enough so that he has an anchor. 

And it’s nowhere near enough. 

I buck my hips- completely unintentionally- and he immediately stops, scooting forward to whisper in my ear.

“Did I tell you you could move, soldier?”

“No, sir.”

“Then why did you, hmm?”

“Because…” Words aren’t coming. 

“Because?”

I don’t say anything.

His tone changes to something a little sweeter, a little deeper. Sensual and commanding as hell still, but less drill sergeant and more Don Juan. “Hey, K. Can you do this for me?” 

Of course I can.

“Yes, sir.” 

“Just relax,” he whispers again. That silky purr reignites the fire but it also somehow has a calming effect on me. That’s the paradox of being bonded to him. 

“I love you,” I whisper to him, needing him to know it.

“I know you do, Kaidan,” he murmurs back. “I love you too. More than I could ever say.”

It’s gotta take him as much self-control as it’s taking me right now to avoid rocking his hips. I want him buried so deep in me I can taste it, and I’m sure he wants the same thing. In fact, I can feel him trembling up against me as he slowly, ever so  _ carefully _ , starts to stroke himself.

I focus on listening. He breathes deeply to stay calm. It’s not unlike the way he used to line up a shot with a sniper rifle, before the days of Cerberus eezo implants, breathing in and holding it for a brief, silent moment before letting the shot go. 

Then I feel the head of his cock shift minutely. Now I realize what he’s really doing, pleasuring himself with his hands, with no intention of letting me get off tonight, even though I’ll be dripping his come all night. He’s actually jacking off into me.

He’s marking me as  _ his. _

What kind of devious creature comes up with stuff like this?

And I can’t lie to myself, it’s fucking hot. 

It’s everything I can do to avoid rocking my hips against him. I just know I’m going to end up begging, but there’s no way around that. He has a way of making me come undone that’s no more avoidable than fire reacting to oxygen.


	5. Shepard

_ Stroke. _

_ Pause. _

_ Breathe. _

I’m in control and the mission objectives are clear, but that doesn’t mean it’s easy to avoid giving in to the demands of my body and, more importantly, Kaidan’s pleas. He’s been remarkably well-behaved considering how cruel this is. Hell, I’m not sure how well I could deny billions of years of evolution that hard wires the codes for fucking.

Not just fucking, but  _ fucking _ . Going at it. I’m doing it too, in a way, but at least I’ll be getting off.

And he won’t.

Mmm. That’s so fucking hot.

_ Stroke. _

Up to the head, back down to the base.

Easy, too close to the edge. Back off again. 

_ Breathe. _

To distract myself, I use my other hand to make this game even meaner and run my fingertips up and down Kaidan’s mind-blowingly gorgeous ass. He gasps as they touch the still-hot skin where I spanked him on the couch. 

I stop and wait patiently to make sure he’s got control of his body, and smile as I hear the pleas are more desperate and less comprehensible. That’s exactly what I was going for.

_ Stroke _ . 

Nice and light, using the same touch on myself as I do Kaidan’s ass and thighs, feeling the goosebumps raise along his skin. 

His sphincter tightens around me when I thumb over a particularly sensitive spot on his inner thigh and I stop. 

He can’t come like this, can he? I’m not sure I could be upset if he did. That would be a huge boost to my ego if I could get him off through what amounts to suggestion alone. Not that I need another boost to my ego, and I’m sure he’d agree with that assessment.

I ponder what he’d probably rather do more: boost my ego by getting off or avoid that by obeying. What a fun question. 

“How are you doing, K?” My voice is low. 

He mumbles something unintelligible. 

“Good. I’m here, I’m taking care of you.” 

I continue jacking off, no longer touching Kaidan anywhere except the place where our bodies are already joined. Can’t be too careful-  _ I _ want him to obey.

He doesn’t get to come. He doesn’t  _ deserve _ to come.

Every single stroke is heaven now that Kaidan’s lost all comprehension of his surroundings and has given himself over completely. His rumbling bass is constant, only pausing when he draws breath. It’s a moan, groan, grunt, purr, growl… occasionally a whimper or soft cry… any or all of those at a given time, all let out in a jumbled rush of syllables or gasps.

It’s music to my ears, in other words.

_ Breathe.  _ Nice and easy.

I speed up, ramping up to orgasm carefully, wanting to let go and just shove into him more than ever but I can do that tomorrow. This isn’t so much about the pleasure as it is about the message. 

That message being: he belongs to me.

My toes are the first to go. They curl down as the signal shoots through them and up my legs, swirling in my pelvis like a bolt of lightning and exploding all the way through my spine. 

As though to make up for the lack of activity elsewhere, my face curls into a snarl as I growl at him. 

“You’re mine, Kaidan. Mine. All mine…” 

I hold his hips away from myself, in part to avoid fucking into him with abandon and in part to keep myself upright because  _ whoa _ I don’t know if I’ve ever come like that in my life. It isn’t physically the best orgasm I’ve ever had, but just the knowledge that he’ll be dripping me all night without getting a single stroke of my cock causes a few extra shockwaves to flow through my body.

_ Damn.  _

I want to see my handiwork firsthand but neither of us can stay upright any longer. He collapses onto his stomach with a  _ thwump _ and I’m right there next to him, immediately grabbing him and pulling his back against my chest. He’s still making noises, too, like he doesn’t realize it’s over. They’re not desperate anymore, they’re just nonsense. Gonna take his brain awhile to come back online. I’m hoping he’s asleep by then. It’d be a hell of a sendoff. 

Before I can rest, though, I need to take care of something, so out comes the butt plug from the drawer next to the bed. It’s small; there’s no need to make the man uncomfortable. I just want him to hold onto me for as long as his body will let him. 

The plug slides into him easily, slick as he is with my come and made to take it. I push it as far as it’ll go so it holds overnight. He drifts off to sleep as I gently stroke his skin, not for the purpose of teasing him this time but rather to help him relax. It’s amazing that his satisfaction legitimately comes from knowing that I’m satisfied- that’s such a rare treat. He doesn’t even ask or beg me to get him off- not that I’d mind that kind of game, but still. Kaidan’s the best fucking submissive in the entire galaxy, and that’s the goddamn truth. It’s my goal to make sure I take the best possible care of him.

In more ways than one.  _ Many _ more.

Belatedly, I realize I’m drifting off too. Can’t do that- still have to debrief Hackett on the mission today. The crew’s nice enough to not push the issue but I’m not sure what Hackett would say to me if he realized how very unprofessional I can be when the mood strikes.

_ Hackett’s never been a vanguard _ , my childish brain insists. It’s funny that I have to roll my eyes at myself so often.

Carefully untangling myself from my lightly snoring lover, I make my way to the haphazardly discarded clothing lying on the floor and leave to make my report, taking one last glance behind me.

Don’t worry, Kaidan. I’m going to make it up to you tomorrow morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet, I hope. One chapter and an epilogue of sorts left.


	6. Kaidan

The warm blanket of joy covering me.

The minty smell of Shepard.

The comforting hum of the Normandy’s drive core.

Everything in this moment is perfect. I don’t want to open my eyes, I just want to lay here forever with the soft in and out of Shepard’s breath next to my ear. But I don’t just want to hear him, I want to see him too. He’s so beautiful, everything about him is beautiful. So I somewhat reluctantly open my eyes.

I’m not surprised to see baby blues staring back at me. And that little smile is there too. Some kind of small, satisfied noise comes out of me and the smile widens just a bit. The way he’s looking at me makes me blush, but I meet his gaze.

“How are you feelin’?”

“Like a million bucks, Shepard.”

The smile softens the rough edges of his face. “That’s what I like to hear.”

This has to be the sappiest moment of my life. “How do you do this to me?”

“Do what, Major?”

“Make me feel so, I don’t know. Human.”

“Human,” he repeats.

“Mmm-hmm.”

“I figured you’d feel more like a possession after last night. Or an animal. I certainly do.” 

Oh, I could look at that soft face all day long. 

“Ha! You feelin’ bad about it, Shepard?”

“Mm. Not sure I’d say that, exactly.” He leans in close to whisper. “But I’ll make the torture worth it.”

“You think I don’t think it was worth it already?”

He laughs. It’s low but free, and I’m thankful that he allows me to share it with him. He doesn’t allow very many others to. And I’m jealous of those others, too, silly as that is.

He belongs to me just as I do to him. 

“Kaidan. I don’t know what I did to deserve you. I’m so mean to you but you come back for more time and time again.” He shakes his head at me, like you would at a crazy person. Then he fingers my collar thoughtfully.

“I’ll always come back to you.”

“I’m holding you to that, Kaidan.” 

Shepard’s face is serious now. He means it. 

“Yeah? Well that goes double for you, John.”

“Hey, I already came back to you once, didn’t I?”

Maybe not how I’d have preferred it, but yeah.

I lean in to kiss him, morning breath and all. I never have to ask him twice. Before I know it, he’s on top of me, taking, and that’s just dandy by me. I love it when he’s in control. Here, elsewhere, doesn’t matter. It gives me a sense of peace, because it’s… well, it’s Shepard. That’s what he does to people. 

I only hope he gets that from me, too, in his way.

He’s giving me a  _ look _ , the one that says  _ you’re thinking too hard Alenko _ , and then suddenly he smiles mischievously and starts kissing down my chest. 

“Shep… John… _ aughhh _ … stop. Stop, John.”

Curious, he looks up at me, blue eyes sparkling. “Stopping me when I’m about to give you the best blowjob of your life? Really, Kaidan?”

I laugh. He’s too much. “You realize we haven’t showered since we got back to the Normandy yesterday, right? Unless you showered without me. You didn’t, did you?”

He looks a bit sheepish. 

“You did! Evil bastard. Just letting me sleep while you were in there with water running down your body, soaping yourself up… I’m disappointed in you, John.”

“I don’t care if you’re dirty, Kaidan.” He crawls up to land a kiss on my nose. “I like the way you smell. And taste. It’s even better after a long day.” Before I can protest he’s kissing me again, soft and slow. 

“Fucking hell, John.” He’s disgusting.

“Just trust me on that, K.”

“I get that you like it, but it’s still gross, John. You’re an animal. Or a madman. Or some cross-breed that hasn’t yet been catalogued.”

“Ouch. Harsh, Alenko.”

“Oh stop. So are you gonna let me shower or what.”

“Let me think about that... No.”

I wonder if I should fight him for it. On one hand, it really is gross. On the other, it’s kinda hot that he wants me so much he’s willing to deal with the sweat and grime and… all of it. 

But truth be told, if I’m just gonna get all sweaty and nasty again, it means I’ll have to shower again too, and I just don’t want to. 

Bad Alenko, letting laziness dictate your behavior. So much for military discipline. I blame Shepard.

I wave my hand to say go ahead, and just as before, he doesn’t need me to ask twice.

He kisses down my chest again, taking his sweet time. I’m not any less excited now than I was last night and I’d like to avoid the whole blue balls situation again, but-

“- _ fucking hell _ , Shepard-”

-he still has to tease me. 

I should count myself lucky, I suppose. Most of the time I’m not allowed to touch myself at all. He likes it when I get off from his cock in me and nothing else.

_ Damn, _ that’s hot.

I breathe into the sensation of Shepard’s lips and tongue caressing my body. Part of me wants to watch, but I also want to lay back and just enjoy it for what it is. He wants to pamper me, so I should just let him.

His tongue swirling around the head of my cock lights the fire from last night again, and suddenly I am absolutely and utterly desperate to come. Without even meaning to I buck my hips up, earning a throaty laugh from my lover. I make a frustrated sound as he moves away.

“God, Shepard, please!”

“Hmm. I did promise you I’d actually be nice now, didn’t I.”

“Yeah, you did,” I grumble.

_ Sigh _ . Here comes his beautiful face again, right in front of mine when more than anything else in the world I want it significantly further south. He laughs at my exasperated expression.

“I’m sorry, K. I can’t help it. You’re so delicious when you’re frustrated. See?” He grabs my hand and places it on his dick, fully hard and eager already. “I want to fuck your brains out right now.”

Big  _ dreamy _ sigh.

“Mmm. Yeah, okay, that sounds nice too.” 

Then he kisses my nose affectionately and it tickles. “Activate your field.”

I look at him questioningly but do so. “Okay…”

“I’m getting your metabolism going. So you can…”

“... have more fun.”

He grins and winks. “Exactly.”

“Sounds good to me, Commander. Now will you please stop teasing me so much?”

“Only if you ask nicely.”

“Please, sir?”

“Please what, Kaidan? Tell me what you want and I’ll do it. Use your words.” 

“You promised me a blowjob.”

“You got it, Major.”

_ Finally!  _

Finally he gets to work. He is so damn good at this. No woman has ever come close to doing what he can do with his mouth. I don’t know if it’s because he’s a man, or because he’s Shepard, but I’m ruined for anyone else. 

“ _ Fuuuuuuuuck _ , John.”

I feel a warning hum against the head of my cock in response, so I correct that to “sir” quickly and he makes a pleased noise.

He takes me with his mouth much as he does otherwise, with no holds barred. 

Shepard wets his mouth and suckles on the head, squeezing with his lips and providing suction while licking all around the slit-  _ fuck- _ before pulling back briefly. I look down and his ridiculous blue eyes are watching me as he takes me in again, this time swallowing another inch. His tongue continues working its magic, but licks from the bottom of his lip up to the tip now, running along the vein. 

We watch each other as he goes down further the next time, and I just can’t meet those damn eyes anymore or I’ll explode right here and now. I rest back into the pillow and concentrate on my breathing. Now that it’s so close I want to prolong it some more. 

Sensing my internal struggle, he attacks with renewed vigor. My cock is almost all the way down his throat now, and he’s not even gagging. He opens his throat and swallows, convulsing all around me and it’s  _ utterly obscene _ and now there are noises in the air of the cabin, all too soon, and-

“Shepard, I’m gonna c-”

I try to give him warning but it’s already too late, I can’t fight it anymore, my hips arch off the bed and he swallows me once more, every single inch as I whimper through the almost painful aftershocks. 

The field fades as Shepard sucks me dry, and I lay back on the pillow already exhausted.

I don’t have anything going on today, do I? I certainly hope not.

John lays beside me on his side, propped up on an elbow wearing an absolutely filthy grin. 

Then he leans in and kisses me, soft again and deep, so I get a thorough taste of myself on his tongue. My cock twitches valiantly and he chuckles into my mouth as he senses my body’s reaction. 

“Thank you, John.”

“Hey, I keep my promises.”

“You certainly do.” My eyes can’t even stay open, but he said something about fucking my brains out…

“Hey,” he whispers, and I jerk back into existence. “We’ve got a few hours to play around or rest, but then I’ve gotta get to work… and you should too. Stop putting off those reports.”

I wave my hand at him in exasperation. “Oh, you’re one to talk about reports, John.”

“Shh. It’s up to you what you want to do. If you want to rest I’ll happily read some intel on the bed with your head in my lap. But…”

I know the but. “Yeah.” I reach down to touch his half-hard length. “Yeah, John.”

He rumbles a noise of approval and eagerly reaches out to grab the lube. I’m already getting hard again, clenching around the slim plug still inside me with the promise of what’s to come. 

The fire’s finally put out, but the embers dance in the breeze, awaiting another spark. A controlled burn, this time. 

I open myself to him. Just as I’ve always done. Just as I always will.


	7. Shepard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaidan's dick drunk.

Kaidan just said he’s dick drunk.

_ Dick drunk. _

Never in my life have I heard something so hilarious. 

“Heeyyy. You’re gonna do… things today, right?”

Things? Yeah, I usually do, Kaidan. 

“Yeah, K. Believe it or not, some of us have to work around here. And that some of us includes you.”

He giggles at me. 

Every time we’re with other people, or out on the field, even if we’re flirting out there, or in the war room discussing tactics or missions… I’m in awe of him. He’s so unbelievably calm. Collected. Professional. Towards me, and towards everyone else. He’s a damn good actor.

Because he  _ giggles  _ like a little schoolboy when we’re alone.

“Are you gettin’ up, or what? Lazy bones.”

“Wait. First you tease me. No, that wasn’t even teasing, that was something… else. Not teasing. Way beyond.” 

Yeah Kaidan, I get it. That was the point, you know.

“And then you get me off not one, not two, but three times in the space of, uh. However long we’ve been going at it?”

45 minutes, give or take.

“And you expect me to function.”

“Yep.”

“Ha! Screw you.”

“Nope, you already did that. Quite to my satisfaction, in fact. And yours.”

“That. That’s beside the point. You’re still gonna have to make it worth my while.”

“How about a nice hot shower, and then I’ll cook you breakfast.”

The mention of food perks him right up. “Breakfast?” 

Well, it’s gonna be a disappointment. “Yep. MRE and protein shake, comin’ right up.”

He puts his head in the pillow. “Nope. Not worth it.”

“Can we start with a nice hot shower then?”

I’m getting the eyeball. “Hmm.”

Kaidan, seriously?

“How about if I carry you over the threshold?”

“You mean like we just got married?” 

There’s a twinkle in his eye. He’s gonna make me a beautiful bride. 

“Don’t tempt me, Alenko.”

“What if I want to?” 

Well. That stops me in my tracks.

“Kaidan, get up. We’ll talk proposals later.” I reach out and snatch him, grabbing him in a groom’s carry right into the bathroom and then depositing him on the shower floor. Quite unceremoniously, I might add. 

But he’s still giddy and giggly and swaying on his feet.

And now I’m not sure if it’s because he’s  _ dick drunk _ … or if that twinkle means something else entirely.

All joking aside… maybe it’s time to make a decision. 

Who am I kidding? That decision has long been made.

He’s already mine anyway.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for hangin' in there. This is filthy stuff so I imagine if you made it this far you're pretty filthy yourself! :D


End file.
